Dangerous Lesson
by Yuuki Kuro
Summary: Draco se retrouve obligé de donner des cours particuliers à son pire ennemi, Potter. La première leçon sera plutôt … surprenante. SLASH HPDM


Auteur : Yuki Kuro

Disclaimer : Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K ROWLING ! * **Sniiif ***

Résumé : Draco se retrouve obligé de donner des cours particuliers à son pire ennemi, Potter. La première leçon sera plutôt … surprenante. SLASH HPDM

Rating : M

Cette fic est un **slash** (c'est-à-dire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles) donc homophobes passer votre chemin.

Cette OS était très attendu par une de mes amies, c'est pour elle que je l'ai écrite. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour le retard que j'ai mis à l'écrire. ( Ne me frappe pas T.T )

**Dangerous Lesson**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi ça doit lui arriver !? À lui... Eux, dans la même pièce, pendant des heures... Non mais vous les avez bien regardé !?

Quelle brillante idée ce vieux fou avait encore eu. Il n'aurait pas pu demander à Miss-je-sais-toujours-tout.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je donne des cours de rattrapage à M. Harry-je-suis-trop-stupide-et-occupé-pour-suivre-l es-cours-Potter ? Se lamentait le prince des serpentards.

Comme vous l'avez compris, Draco Malefoy, lui même, devra donner des cours de rattrapage au Golden boy du monde magique. Les deux ennemis devaient se retrouver dans la chambre du blond... SA chambre ! En plus, il se trouvait que Monsieur le survivant prenait tout son temps, ça faisait déjà une demie heure que Draco l'attendait et le serpentard commençait à péter un câble.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Arg ! Mais où se trouve cette foutue chambre !? Ça fait déjà une demie heure que je cherche, mais rien. C'est bien beau de me dire de venir dans sa chambre si je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Stupide serpentard ! Pensa le survivant qui cherchait désespérément les appartements de Draco Malefoy.

Plus loin, Harry entendit une porte claquer et quelqu'un pester. Le gryffondor ne put distinguer ni la personne, ni contre qui celle-ci s'énervait. Le brun décida donc, au point où il en était, de s'approcher de l'individu et il se mit alors à courir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco sortit comme une furie de sa chambre, il avait décidé d'aller se plaindre chez le directeur. Le blond commença à se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsque quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet et le prince des serpentards se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

Fait chier ! Qu'est-ce que se passe-t-il encore ? Par Merlin, pourquoi suis-je si malchanceux ? Fulmina Malefoy intérieurement.

Draco se releva rapidement et aperçut le brun étalé au sol (Nda : Une crêpe!) , cherchant ses lunettes. Voyant le survivant dans cette position, le vert et argent en aurai presque des frissons d'excitations, mais il se reprit vite. Il continua à regarder le pauvre brun cherchant toujours ses lunettes jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor en question remarque la présence du serpentard.

-Qui est là ? Demanda Harry sur ses gardes.

-Devine... dit Draco l'air hautain.

-Malefoy ?

-Non... Tu crois !

-Maintenant j'en suis sûr, dit il en se relevant maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses horribles lunettes.

Les deux ennemis se dévisagèrent longuement.

-Bon... On y va ? Coupa le survivant.

Le serpentard soupira et se dirigea vers le tableau qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il souffla le mot de passe et le tableau se décala pour laisser passer les deux jeunes hommes.

Draco traversa l'appartement jusqu'à une porte, le gryffondor, derrière lui, le regardait septique, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'appartement de sa Némésis. Le blond ouvrit la porte devant lui et y entra toujours suivi du brun. La pièce était en faite un bureau, lumineux, aux couleurs de serpentard avec un tapis persan. La salle contenait un bureau, où se trouvait de la paperasse et une lampe de bureau, un fauteuil, une bibliothèque emplit de divers ouvrages, une table en face du bureau avec deux chaises et un lustre en cristal surplombait la salle.

-Assis ! Dit Dray froidement.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien, Malefoy. Répliqua Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors, si Monsieur aurai l'amabilité de poser son postérieur sur une chaise et faire gentiment son travail, ça me serai d'une grande aide.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu vois, tu peux presque être sympathique. Se moqua le petit brun.

-Jamais !

-Pourtant ….

-Tais toi ! Coupa le blond qui s'était rapproché dangereusement du survivant.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

-On ne sait jamais. Railla le vert et argent.

-Mouai... Bon, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser. Je ne sais pour toi, mais cette situation ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

« On se demande à cause de qui on en est là » pensa Draco.

-Alors assieds toi qu'on puisse en finir. Répliqua Malefoy.

Harry s'assit à la table devant lui et sortit ses affaires. Le blond le regardait attentivement, à voir le gryffondor si docile, il en avait des idées perverses. Pas que Draco aime le survivant...(Nda : quoi que...) Mais le serpentard était attiré physiquement par le jeune homme. Et oui, Draco Malefoy est gay.

Le prince des serpentards chassa ses pensées et revint à la réalité, puis il remarqua les deux émeraudes qui le regardaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Malefoy froidement.

-Toi !

Draco leva un sourcil.

-Je sais que ma beauté t'éblouit mais au boulot !

-C'est ça …

-Passe tes notes !

-Notes ?

-Ton cour !

-Euh …

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas.

-Euh...

-Il est vraiment con !

-HE !

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens pour que je te donne des cours particuliers, mais t'es pas fichu de me ramener tes notes ! Cria presque le blond.

Harry resta silencieux contemplant le vert et argent s'énerver.

-Puisque c'est comme ça … dit Malefoy dangereusement.

Il s'assit à son bureau et lança des sorts, un qui fit apparaître un tableau et l'autre Harry ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-On commence par potion. Ricana Draco.

Harry souffla mais au même instant le survivant prit un violent coup de règle sur la tête.

-AÏE !

-Tiens toi tranquille ou je recommence avec autre chose...

-Sadique !

-Non, tu crois !?

-Et c'est quoi ''autre chose'' ?

-Tu verras déjà …

-Pfff

Là, un livre vient atterrir dans la tête du survivant qui fut bien sonné au passage.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de me lancer des objets à la tête ?

-Non, c'est drôle !

-Mais bien sûr. Trouves quelque chose de plus doux s'il te plaît. Si tu ne veux pas enseigner à quelqu'un qui a le crâne complètement explosé à cause de TES conneries et qui ressemblera à un zombie.

-Potter, je crois qu'un zombie est encore plus intelligent que toi. Railla Draco.

-Tais toi !

-Non.

-Bon commence parce que ta compagnie n'est pas des plus agréables.

-Tu devrais en être honoré.

-Mais bien sûr. Répondit Harry septique.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque du gryffondor et commença son cours de potion. Il nota tout sur le tableau et Harry dû effectuer pendant 2 heures la potion. Entre temps, Draco s'occupait de sa paperasse et jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil en direction du survivant. À la fin, le vert et argent se leva et vint inspecter la potion. Quand il vit le résultat, cela l'exaspéra. Puis, une idée coquine lui traversa l'esprit. Il leva sa baguette en direction de Potter et jeta un sort. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva enchaîné au mur et Draco commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Quand le blond fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il était bien trop près pour Harry qui se mit à haleter. Le blond pressa alors sa jambe contre l'entrejambe du brun. Harry, surpris, lâcha un gémissement qui augmenta le désir du serpentard.

Draco ouvrit progressivement la chemise du gryffondor jusqu'à découvrir son torse halé et musclé.

« Potter n'est finalement pas trop mal » pensa-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Arriva à articuler le pauvre survivant.

Lui aussi désirait qu'une seule chose. Le corps de sa Némésis, celui qu'il aimait,celui pour qui son cœur battait, mais il regretta vite cette pensée car cet amour était impossible. Ils se détestaient depuis toujours.

Harry commença à se débattre, quant à Malefoy, lui, se recula et fit apparaître un fouet.

- Voilà ma nouvelle idée Potter...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Si tu ne réponds pas correctement, tu seras fouetté.

-T'es complètement taré.

-Non, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi, vu que n'est pas trop mal, ça risque d'être intéressant.

-Putain Malefoy, relâche moi ! Hurla Harry.

-Pas question mon beau.

Le survivant se mit à rougir au surnom que Draco lui donna.

-On dirait un Poufsouffle. Constata le serpentard

-Tais toi ! Hurla le gryffondor.

Et il se prit un coup de fouet qui le fit crier et augmenta le désire du blond.

-Très bien, commençons. Combien de temps doit mûrir la potion du Veritaserum ?

-Un mois.

-Bien. Cite moi une potion où on utilise du polygonum.

-Euh …

-Alors ? Dit Draco une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco fouetta le gryffondor qui hurla sous le coup, se qui excita encore un peu plus le blond.

-Dans le polynectar, tu devrais le savoir. Ricanna le serpentard.

Draco continua comme ça pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus et lui non plus. Il défit finalement les liens qui retenaient le brun et d'un coup le survivant se jeta sur le prince de serpentard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Haleta le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas et laissa place à ses sentiments. Tant pis, il regretterait sûrement plus tard, mais le désire était si intense. Il embrassa donc Draco sauvagement. Le blond, choqué, par l'attitude de son ennemi ne fit rien. Il se laissa faire et en y réfléchissant il aimait le baiser du rouge et or. Tout d'un coup, il sentit la langue mutine du golden boy quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Draco entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa passer la langue d'Harry. Le baiser se fit passionné et Malefoy commença à gémir dans la bouche du gryffondor. Puis, ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre, le manque d'oxygène se faisant ressentir. Harry s'écarta un peu du serpentard et le contempla, cherchant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son fantasme, Harry Potter, venait de l'embrasser, lui, Draco Malefoy.

Le rouge et or inquiet du manque de réaction du vert et argent se leva et s'éloigna du jeune homme, lorsqu'il fut attrapé par le bras et tirer dans une autre pièce, une chambre.

Le brun était complètement déboussolé et affolé. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Draco poussa Harry sur le lit et le chevaucha.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais partir comme ça ?

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas et le serpentard toujours au-dessus de lui l'embrassa. Harry gémit sous Draco, il pouvait sentir son odeur, son parfum, tout ce qu'il désirait était là, devant lui. Le blond mit fin au baiser et dériva vers le coup du rouge et or. Il commença alors, à lécher et mordiller la fine peau du survivant, qui sentait son érection grossir dans son boxer.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas rester inactif, il caressait le dos, le torse et descendait sur les fesses bien rondes du blond. En quelques secondes, la chemise de Draco disparut et laissa découvrir la peau diaphane et parfaite de celui-ci.

Le blond descendit encore plus, vers les tétons durcis du brun, jouant avec, les mordillant. Harry gémissait sous la douce torture que lui infligeait le vert et argent. Puis, il descendit de plus en plus traçant des arabesques sur chaque parcelle de peau. Le blond s'arrêta au nombril, mimant l'acte avec sa langue. Le vert et argent descendit encore plus bas vers l'objet de ses désires, Harry haletait et Draco fit sauter les dernières barrières de tissus. Devant lui se trouvait le membre érigeait du gryffondor. Il souffla sur le gland rougit du brun qui gémit de plaisir. Puis, Draco traça des arabesques le long de la verge tendue du survivant.

-Prends moi en toi ! Arriva à articuler le brun

-J'aime bien me faire prier.

-Draaacoo ! S'il te.. plaît... souffla-t-il.

-D'accord.

Draco engloutit le sexe tendu du gryffondor et fit de lent va et vient.

-Plus … vi... iiite ! Haleta Harry.

Le serpentard s'exécuta et après quelques minutes, le rouge et or se déversa dans la bouche du blond qui lécha la précieuse semence qui coulait sur ses lèvres. Harry tira le vert et argent à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas rompre leur baiser, Draco enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité du survivant qui se crispa à l'intrusion. Le blond saisit le membre de l'autre jeune homme et fit des vas et viens, Harry gémissait dans sa bouche, il adorait les doigts experts du blond. Entre temps, le prince des serpentards enfonça un deuxième doigt et le survivant se cambra. Puis, il commença des mouvements de ciseaux tout en continuant ses vas et viens. Quand il jugea le survivant près, Draco retira ses doigts qui furent remplacés par le membre érigé du serpentard. Il s'enfonça en Harry d'un coup et le brun hurla de plaisir. Il se stoppa pour laisser le temps au gryffondor de s'habituer à sa présence. Le golden boy donna un coup de rein et le blond commença ses coups de buttoir qui firent hurler le survivant à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate.

-Dray !

-Si étroit. Haleta le serpentard.

Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes jouirent ensemble dans un même cri rauque.

Draco s'effondra sur Harry et le brun le serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime... soupira le gryffondor.

Le vert et argent ne répondit rien au début, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Mais il lui donna un baiser emplit de tendresse qui fit passer tout ses sentiments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Plus loin, dans le château, derrière son bureau, se réjouissait un vieil homme. Et si le directeur était au courant depuis le début et qu'il avait tout organisé...

Voilà cet OS est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.

Ja ne !


End file.
